The ReMeet
by MistsofMyMind
Summary: This is set in the future. Jess/Chris. Please read and review :- x DISCONTINUED.
1. The ReMeet!

The Re-Meet

Chris Mead walked through the hallway of Waterloo Road School. He wasn't paying attention to where he was going and soon found himself walking into someone. "Oh I'm sorry!" cried the woman he'd walked into. He looked up. Did he know her? "Sorry, who are you?" he asked. She had the same confused expression he knew his face held. "Um, I'm a new science teacher here…" _That makes sense_ thought Chris. "Chris Mead. Glad to meet you." Quickly, her face showed realisation. She _did_ know him. But from where? "Chris! Oh my gosh hi! It's me Jess!" Jess? Where did he know that name from? "Jess Fisher! It's me Chris!" Jess' face was lit up, then she blushed at the memory of… ah. Chris realised who she was. Ah, this could be complicated. So, as if it would help, he hugged her "Jess. Oh Jess." He said thoughtfully. Jess looked up. "I didn't think you'd still be here! Well, has Waterloo Road changed much?" _Nah, it can't have but I have to make conversation…_He looked down. "You have no idea how much…"


	2. The School

The School

Jess still didn't think that there could be that many changes, but, as Chris had said, there were loads. Looking around she could barely believe it, the walls, the classrooms, the gym, everything had Johanna Simpson's mark on it. Her mum had left 5 years after Jess and that meant Johanna hadn't been here long. Though she had been perfectly happy to accept Karen's daughter into the school as a teacher. The science department was the only part that hadn't changed. Jess had walked through the same side door she had walked through hundreds of times, looked at the same classrooms she had studied in, and felt an almost definite yearning to just go and put her old red and yellow tie in and spend hours on end sitting in one staring at an ancient clock with only Chris Mead's piercing blue eyes, dimples and silk smooth voice to distract her from thinking about how much longer it was going to take for that hour of lessons to end. It turned out that while staring at Chris, she had actually learned some science…

"Jess are you ok? Are you listening?" Chris looked concerned as Jess was pulled back to the present. "Oh, just daydreaming I guess!" She giggled. Chris thought back to the days when Jess had been a pupil at Waterloo Road. She'd always had a dreamy look on her face but was attentive and seemed to learn. In fact in the last test she'd taken she got an A+. She had been happy with that. He guessed that was probably why she'd decided to be a science teacher. He arrived back at his classroom. He remembered convincing Johanna to keep the science department as it had always been. It had been quite a fight but as the depute head she trusted him and allowed it to happen. As for all the other teachers, well all of them disappeared except for him. Jess was the latest in what he called 'Jo's Army'- a group of people that came with Johanna when Karen and half the staff left.

"So- how's Karen doing?" Chris asked, getting rid of the awkward silence that had been there while he had stood enveloped in his own thoughts. "Oh, um, mum's doing fine. Ever since Bex came back things have been better. It was kind of like we were torn pieces of paper and Bex was some new brand of super strong glue. She kept us together fixed us so we could be read- without Bex- well we were all just almost no-readable pieces of paper weren't we? People could try and put us back together, try and fix us but it was never the same without Bex." Jess finished, her voice breaking, "And I guess that's why dad left us for Maria. We were smaller and smaller pieces of paper and she was just one large piece. The paper bit's getting old right!" She laughed one heartless laugh and burst into tears. It was like she was at school again. Confiding everything to Chris- Chris wasn't just Chris- he was Jess too. He had to live her pain. Every second of her day was shared by Chris. They had a complex relationship. One above normal student/teacher relationships. One he had ignored for too long. He had loved her when she was at school. Even to this day, he loved her. And he knew he would probably love her forever. She was still crying. He hugged her. His heart rate rose. Then he kissed her. It was so right, kissing her. Especially since he was where he had first found out who she really was. He needed air. He broke up this kiss to breathe. "For real this time?" He looked at her, his eyes that had once looked at her in an icy way, blue ice, had melted, they looked at her with water, deep, blue water. "For real." He said, and they kissed again.


	3. The Love

The Love

Chris Mead was in love. It was the first time he had ever admitted it to himself in his life. Sure, he had said it to the girls he'd been with but they were easy to fool. He may have had a moment of weakness when he said it, or simply thought he meant it, but now, looking back, he knew this was real. He had felt it when he first met Jess, party girl. He felt it when he met Jess, pupil. And he felt it now with Jess, working woman and his girlfriend. He couldn't describe the feelings he had for her. They were all new. He thought it was love, he knew it must be. He remembered the first time he saw her for who she was and laughed. He had been so worried about telling her mum, and she had begged him not to. He remembered how each time he saw Jess Fisher his heart rate rose to its max. He remembered feeling like kissing her right there and then the day she'd come to his flat 'just to check' that he wasn't interested, and how bad he felt when he said he had no feelings for her. He had then, he did now and he would forever. He knew this was what he had been looking for his whole life. He knew that this would never end.

Jess looked over at Chris. He was sleeping peacefully beside her and she felt a wave of warmth. Chris was the love of her life, the one she knew would be forever. She smiled at the thought. The thought that if he was forever, surely there would be a marriage. And kids! That was every chance of that, and she knew it. After all, he'd known her since she was sixteen. That had to mean something surely!

Chris had woken up that morning with a spring in his step. Today was the day he had vowed to propose. He was taking Jess to dinner, and then in the middle of her favourite song he was going to get down on one knee, and ask her if she would marry him. He stroked her face as she ate her breakfast. If everything went to plan, the next breakfast they had together would be one where she was his _fiancé _rather than just his girlfriend. She looked up at him with an innocent look in her eyes, almost questioning. "I love you," he murmured, looking her deep in the eyes. She felt a wave of shock, and happiness travel through her body at the sound of those words, ones she had hoped he would say ever since she found out he was a teacher. Ever since he had said "It's _never _gunna happen." She had wanted it for what she felt was forever. "I love you too, Chris!" she cried. And that was when Chris knew it was the right time. He knelt down and said the words, beautiful silver and diamond ring in his hand. It was of simple design, a silver band with a small diamond in the centre. Just how Jess liked jewellery. Plain, subtle, but pretty all the same. "Will you marry me Jess Fisher?" Her face lit up with delight. "Yes!" she thought that would have been obvious to him, what she'd say. She put her arms around him and slid the ring on her finger. "Now comes the hard part. Time to tell mum!" she smiled and Chris laughed. They got in the car, and drove to Karen's, unaware of what her reaction might be.


	4. An Announcment Or Two

An Announcement… or Two

Chris came in to Karen's house more comfortable than ever. He kissed her on the cheek and cheerfully walked into the dining room where Harry sat on the Xbox with his friend. "Hey Harry!" said to his brother in law. Although Harry didn't know he had a brother in law. Or was going to rather. He grunted something that sounded like "Hi" and concentrated on the game again. He hadn't been happy to find out Jess had picked his and her ex science teacher for a boyfriend. Mainly because he wanted her to pick one of his friends so that one of them could be a brother in law. But he couldn't care less now. "Dinner" called Karen and they all sat down at the table. It sounded terrible but she always dreaded seeing her daughter and ex employee sitting at the table with love filled looks on their faces. For each other too! It was awkward, sitting at the table with nothing to talk about. Little did she know that this night they would have plenty to talk about. After dinner, Chris said he had something to say to everyone. So they looked up. Bex, Karen, Harry and John, Harry's friend. "Everyone I have great news. Jess and I are getting married!" Everyone clapped, even Karen who had a look on her face that was a bit more than simply surprised. Then Jess stood up. "I have something to add to that. I've not even told Chris. I'm pregnant. Chris and I are having a baby!" And Chris' face lit up with such pure joy Jess swore she would never forget it. Karen was crying but tears of joy, Jess was pretty sure. Bex shouted "YEAH SIS! NICE ONE!" at the top of her voice and Harry shrugged and went back to the Xbox, but Jess knew he was happy really. John gave her a squeeze on the shoulder and also returned to his one and only love, the Xbox 360 Elite. Chris kissed her passionately. It started innocently then deepened the kiss, then their lips moved in unison. It was great but ended too soon. They went home, and it was great. She loved going home with Chris, with her fiancée. She loved her fiancée. That was the simple truth. She loved him. And now, with a child on the way, it was deepened. Majorly.

**AN-**

**Should I keep going? Is there anyone wanting included in the story? Thanks, it's great for you all to read this and I 3 you all. Marycoxxx**


	5. The Argument

The Argument

"No Chris! I don't want to move there! I'm FED UP of doing what you say!" Jess sobbed. Chris was determined to move into a house in France. However, Jess, who wanted to be near her family, protested his wishes for the first time since she'd become a teacher and met him again. She couldn't believe he was being so… selfish! She was six months pregnant and he knew this. Grabbing her car keys she stormed out of the house crying madly, stepped into her Mercedes and drove away, knowing there was only one person she could talk to, one person who would understand. Karen Fisher, her mother. Jess shut the door behind her and knocked on the door. Her mother answered and Jess fell into her arms, and Karen said one thing "Jess, what did Chris Mead _do_ to you?" Jess looked at her with red puffy eyes. "He… he wants to go to… France!" Karen's eyes widened. Bex, who had been watching said, "Just wait until I get my hands on that little…" Karen shot her a warning glance, put her arm around Jess and led her into the house where she sat down on the sofa with a cup of hot decaff coffee and told all of them what happened…

"Jess!" called Chris. He had an excited expression fixed on his face. "You will NEVER guess what!" Jess looked at him with adoration. "Yes dear?" He grinned at her, a sparkle she's only seen twice before in his eyes. "There's a teaching job in France in the Science Department of a School there! It's at a school called Anglais Académie pour garçons et filles depuis 1880 which translates to English Academy for Boys and Girls since 1880! Plus, I got an interview !'' Jess bit her ruby red bottom lip and patted her stomach. ''I think we should have discussed it first Chris... '' she said a sad expression in her eyes. ''I mean what about my family... I can't exactly just tell my family one day 'Hey, mum, Bex, Harry, I'm moving to France ! See ya later !' That would be just mean !'' Chris' usual calm expression left his face. ''Jess, you sound like a child ! '' Jess shouted at him ''Well you'd better get used to it considering you'll have one in 3 months !'' Chris was angry. Tears welled up in Jess' eyes. ''No Chris ! I don't want to move there ! I am FED UP of doing what you say !''

"Then I came here," Jess finished. Harry stormed out the door. "No! Harry! Don't hurt him!" Jess cried. But Harry had grabbed his own car keys, to his '98 Volkswagen, and exited the house. He was strong, and there was no chance Chris would beat him in a fight. But he came in, ten minutes later, with Chris, who looked sad. "Chris, please apologize to my sister, who, in case you have forgotten, will be upset easily because she is about to have your baby," Harry was calm. "Jess… I'm sorry. Don't even ask why I did that, it was stupid. I love you, I always will. The child you're having is more important than anyone, especially me. So, do you know what, I think we should get married, buy a nice house in the country somewhere and just be happy. Yeah?" Jess smiled. "Without a doubt in the world, Chris, I agree with you!" Harry turned to Chris, still calm but icy toward the man who had hurt his sister so much. "And, Chris? Yeah, don't you DARE do that to my sister again. Understand? Or I WILL come for you. Personally."

**AN- I felt there had to be an argument rather than always happy. Thanks to Jordan and Zoe Forever by the way. You've been a great supporter of my stories. Thank You again!**


End file.
